


Betty Cooper and Dangerous Apathy

by Negima



Series: Nobody Gives A Fuck [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: And edgar admitted to everything and jokingly asked her if she would eat them, Betty Cooper is a Good Friend, Betty cooper is uh... not okay, Betty will burn off her fingerprints, But she's not a good person, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, Gen, I even had a draft where she exposed the Farms harvested organs infront of the entire school, I'm not joking - Freeform, Light Angst, Only for her to proceed to grab one from the floor and proceed to eat and swallow it, She is also reincarnated, She's basically insane, She's very apathetic, So..., this is a thing now, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negima/pseuds/Negima
Summary: Everything is in the tags but basically, Betty ain't standing by no more.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Nobody Gives A Fuck [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987828
Kudos: 3





	Betty Cooper and Dangerous Apathy

Betty Cooper was asleep. The House she had once called home was  unnervingly silent. She was the only one in it as of current. Her mother and sister had gone off to join some weird cult called ‘The Farm’ and her father was...dead.

She  lied, she wasn’t asleep. But she wished she was. That way she could at least make up an excuse to comfort herself for having a reason not to go to school. But she had to, and that was the truth.

She  got out of bed and  changed her clothes. She combed her hair and put on her shoes. Her father was dead. No matter how much she tried she just couldn’t wrap her head around it. Her  _ father  _ was the ‘Black Hood’. 

Black Hood

She froze in her thoughts

Had she heard that name before? Before the deaths and murders?

**Black Hood**

What...?

_**Archie Andrews** _

_**Veronica Lodge** _

_**Betty Cooper** _

_**Jughead Jones** _

No...

**The Farm**

Oh my god

**Riverdale**

She got up and ran to the mirror to stare at her reflection

Oh my god, She was right

She was Betty Cooper, from Riverdale! The CW  show ! The show that had gone to the dogs!

It couldn’t be!

But...

She knew Riverdale. She had watched it to the end (albeit  criticizing it the entire time).

Ha! As if she’ll just stand by and be the ‘golden girl’ as everything falls apart! That’s never going to happen.

That’s not  _ her. _

_ Riverdale better prepare. Because The Golden Girl might not be so ‘Golden’ anymore _

_ … _

That was so cringey where did that come from?

Anyway, she was going to have fun with this. She had a death wish, and wanted to cause chaos.

Now then,

She turned to her drawer, to take out a gun she had hidden away (Alice was too smart for her own good, she thought that Betty would never hide something in the same place).

We need to get more ammo for this. And maybe a dagger. And a switchblade.

Thankfully, Betty’s constant rubbing of her fingerprints had scarred them. Her ‘fingerprints’ didn’t exist because of that.

_ Thanks, Betty  _

Time to go to school

She needed Topaz to be her guide through the South Side after all

........................................................................................................................................................................

Riverdale High School was a lot weirder to see in real life. But it also felt strangely familiar. She could feel the weight of Alice’s lighter in her pocket. Alice always liked to pretend she couldn’t smoke but the smell always remained. Besides it’s not like she’d notice it was missing, she’s living at the farm now.

No doubt forgotten that she had another daughter

Well, they were relatives in blood. But only Blood.

It just seemed that Alice hadn’t realized that yet. Neither had Polly.

So whatever. They can destroy their lives. Betty won’t  interfere . Why should she care what the others do?

Unfortunately, the whole, ‘no fingerprint’ thing’ wouldn’t last long. This body hadn’t built up the pain tolerance that came with burning off  your fingerprints so she would have to remember to do that every night now. Thankfully it seemed her mental pain tolerance remained.  So it would only feel like a sting. Otherwise, it would hurt A LOT. But the stinging would still be very annoying.

She walked down the hallways, spotting Cheryl’s booth, she hadn’t bothered to bring anything except the lighter and a purse with some cash today. 

The gun she had was a Glock 17. She needed a holster for concealed carry and more ammo.

“Hello, cousin. Would you like to donate some money to me and Toni? We’re raising some cash for the Farm”

Cheryl smiled sweetly as if the whole drama with her being a mole in the farm for her didn’t happen. Whatever, she could go along with this

“Sure, but I’m not exactly feeling generous today. I’m  gonna need Toni to help me for  it ”

She turned to  Topaz, Cheryl looked irritated.

“Cousin, this is a fundraiser no-”

“100 bucks. I’ll pay you half upfront.”

If they needed, she could raise it to 200? The amount of cash, Alice left lying around was fucking insane

“Cheryl, I’ll do it”

Toni put her around Cheryl and smiled at her sweetly

“Ok, as long as it isn’t  anything gross or immoral or-”

“ Oh come on Cheryl! I would never do anything like that!”

“I know, I know. Be back soon Toni”

Cheryl sighed.

“I will”

Toni said,

They started to walk down the hallway. If it was just a year ago, students would have stared. But now? No one really cared.

“Ok then Betty, what do you need me to do?”

Toni glanced at her

“We’re skipping school to do  it, I’ll tell you when we’re outside. Where’s the place we need to go to get out again?”

“It’s the hole at the back of the school”

“Got it”

They reached the hole and Toni crouched and got through first, Betty following after her.

“I need you to be my guide while going to the South Side”

Betty said turning to her

“What? Well, why didn’t you just ask?”

“Eh”

Betty shrugged her shoulders, smiling

“Where do you need me to take you?”

They started to walk to the South Side

“The weapons street”

“Why? You wanna buy something?”

“Why else would I go there?”

“Geez, you’re being more snarky than usual”

“Is that so?”

They paused in their steps. The South Side. If you had asked her before any of...  well everything, happened, what she thought of the South Side, she would have painted everyone there as the scum of the earth. 

“Here we are. The South Side, you scared?”

“Of course not”

They entered the South Side

They walked in silence for a bit, but Toni looked concerned. For who? Cheryl probably

“Hey Betty,  I’m worried about Cheryl. She’s been  obsessed with the Farm lately”

“That would be my fault”

Betty grimaced and turned away

“What?”

“I was curious about what the Farm actually was so I asked her if she could become a member so that I would have someone on the inside. She agreed but after a couple of sessions, she told me that she didn’t feel comfortable with it.”

“What?! Why would you-”

Toni looked shocked, normal considering that she didn’t know what the Farm really was

“The Farm’s a cult, simple as that”

Hopefully, she wouldn’t be  _ too _ shocked

“What?”

“It’s actually a front for harvesting organs. The cult members go through surgery and the organs are harvested.  Usually, it’s the kidney.”

“Why would people agree to it then?!”

Toni seemed to be trying to rationalize it so that she could deny what I was saying. Oh, Toni, this show has already gone to the deepest pits of hell, there’s nothing of logic to be found here.

“Because Edgar hypnotizes them and preys on people’s vulnerability. In his ‘sessions’ he hypnotizes Cheryl and allows her to meet Jason again. I wouldn’t be surprised if she dug up his dead body at this point. Your girlfriend needs help Topaz”

“How do I know what you’re saying is true?”

Toni looked like she wanted to believe that I was wrong

“You don’t have to believe me if you don’t want to. I was only warning you”

We walked in silence again, this time it being a lot more uncomfortable

“...Anyways, here we are”

Great. Finally. Betty could already see two shops that she wanted to check out.

“Okay, you stay here”

“You sure?”

“Yes”

She walked up to a stall with a female gun owner. She would be easier to persuade. Girl code and all that. There was no one else at the stall while every gun stall with a man was bursting. Seemed the South Side was sexist.

“Hello, I’m going to need a holster for a Glock 17. One for concealed carry, please. And some ammunition as well”

“And why would you need that? You look like you’re a Northsider”

“Well..”

She glanced and looked a bit fearful, She leaned in to whisper into the owner's ear

“Well, some jocks at my school have been... well they’ve been caught being handsy multiple times but they’ve never got in trouble. And there are  rumors that they're going to take it... further. So my father says that he’s going to buy me a gun but there aren’t any good gun shops in the North Side, you see?”

She leaned back, looking a bit fearful and a bit nervous. A bit ashamed too.

“Well, say no more lass. Here. That’ll be 50 bucks. I’m giving you some extra’s and a discount.”

She sighed, looking relieved

“Thank you, really”

“Also, I would recommend getting a switchblade or a dagger, There’s another stall owner over there, tell her that I sent you”

“Thank you, really”

She walked over  to where the owner had pointed and found a stall.

........................................................................................................................................................................

“Well, here’s your cash, Toni!  Thank’s for escorting me back to my house”

“No problem and if you ever need help then call me!”

She walked into her house and into her room. She assembled everything on the ground. She had a switchblade, a dagger. And a gun and a holster.

Great

She grabbed the lighter

This is going to be a bitch, isn’t it?


End file.
